Prospect
by superncisfan039
Summary: Prequel to the Parker Series. Ari is back in Israel. He thinks he'll hate his time back with his father, until Christina Parker walks in. Can he keep his secrets from the woman who now holds his heart, or will he crumble under the stress?
1. Chapter 1

"Just let me handle the talking. Eli can be a bit, well, difficult," Meg Hilt told Christina Parker. This was Christina's first assignment with NCIS, as an actual agent that was. Just out of college, Christina felt ready to take on the world. Meg's blonde hair was pulled back to fight off the Israeli summer heat. Meg knocked on the door to the office of Eli David.

"Enter," a man's voice said. Christina took a deep breath while her partner opened the door. That's when she saw him. He was younger, though older than Christina was. He leaned against the wall across from Eli David's desk. He looked at Christina. Her heart almost stopped. His brown eyes pierced her. Even against the heat, he wore a leather jacket. Christina wanted to melt just to avoid his gaze. He played a smile as Christina entered the room.

"Ah, hello Megan. This is my son, Ari. Please, join us," Eli David, an older man whose hair was turning grey, said.

"This is my new partner, Eli. Her name is Christina. She will be helping us," Meg introduced. Christina felt like a helpless child. Unlike her parents, her real parents, not the aunt and uncle who called themselves her parents, she was really shy. Ari held out a hand to Christina. His grip was strong, full of confidence. Maybe Christina would enjoy being in Tel Aviv. She let herself smile.

"Hello Christina," Ari said in a mysterious voice laced with the magnificent Israeli accent. Christina was falling. She forgot Rule 12, or rather didn't care. She hadn't felt this in a few years. She was going to run with it, no matter the consequences.

Ari watched as the most beautiful creature walked into his father's office. Her dark red hair bounced in waves against her tan shoulders, seen only because she wore a tank top. Her blue eyes were so full of life. Ari's heart skipped a beat. What was this he felt? He didn't know how to explain it, and that alone intrigued him. Christina was her name. He kept repeating it in his mind. He liked how it sounded. He liked her. He suddenly forgot what he and his father, a man he was just short of hating, were arguing about. "It will be nice to work with you," Ari welcomed. Christina smiled, her teeth so white it captivated Ari beyond reason.

"I hope to enjoy my time here," Christina said back. Yes, Ari hoped she would as well. He would go out of his way to make sure she enjoyed her time.

"Ari, would you show Megan and Christina to their office for me? I have a meeting," Eli asked. Of course, Ari would take any excuse to not be around his father. Also, more time with this woman would be nice.

"Of course, Father," Ari replied. He walked out of the room and down the hall. Their office was across from his, thankfully. He was looking forward to spending time with Christina, and the more was better. "I will be right across the hall if you need anything." Christina stopped him from walking away by placing a hand on his arm.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Christina asked hopefully. Ari smiled at her. Perhaps he would have some luck.

"Yes, I suppose you will," Ari replied.

"That was smooth," Meg joked. She placed some files on the desk and turned up the A/C. Christina smiled. She really couldn't have messed that up more.

"I know, right? I'm so good at this," Christina said sarcastically. She needed some practice. She was 18 when she entered her last relationship. That was years ago now.

"Don't worry. I saw the way he looked at you. You'll be good," Meg assured with a laugh. Christina couldn't help but wonder. Was her friend right? She could only hope. She threw her bag on a chair and pulled her hair back. She was going to spend six months here as a liaison alongside Meg. She hoped to grow closer to Ari over that time, if only as friends.

"I hope you're right," Christina said. She really did hope her friend was right.

Ari settled back into his office. It was only temporary, as Ari did more field work, but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to complain about anything at the moment. He needed a chance to relax. Besides, he would be back in the States soon enough. That was when he would continue his "cover" as a terrorist. He would show his father who he was. He would show his father all the mistakes, and he wouldn't look back on it. Someone knocked on his door. "Hello, Ari," Ilan Bodnar said, slowly opening the door. Of all the people that Ari knew, this was the last person he really wanted to see other than his father.

"Ilan, why are you here?" Ari questioned. He stood, placing his jacket on the back of his chair. There was nothing he loved more out his possessions than that jacket. Ilan smiled.

"Do I need a reason, Ari?" The man played his cards well. He had Eli fooled, but Ari saw straight through the games.

"Yes, you do Ilan," Ari replied. He was annoyed, that was certain. He tried to keep himself calm, and not to lose his temper.

"Fine then, Ari. I am here to talk to you about certain matter, of which you already know," Ilan explained. The man was vicious, ready to do anything to overthrow Eli. Ari would never do such a thing, no matter how much he hated his father.

"I will take part in your plan, Ilan. I have my own plans, and you are not in them," Ari explained. Ilan shook his head.

"You are making a mistake," Ilan pleaded. "You will never beat your father without my help."

"You will never gain my father's position, whether you beat him or not. I do not care for my father's position. I just want to see him suffer," Ari said.

"If that is your choice, then I will let you be. I still believe that you are not thinking clearly. In a sense, we both have the same goal. Why not join forces?"

"Just leave, Ilan. We do not have the same goals. We never will. We are different people," Ari told the man. Ilan took one last look at Ari before leaving. Ari wasn't going to let Bodnar win. He sat at his computer, and looked at his next assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Startled, Ari looked up from his desk. Standing in the doorway to his office was Christina. "Hey, I was just about to leave. I just thought I'd say goodnight," Christina said with a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow, then," Ari responded. He stood up to shake her hand once more.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. It was really nice to meet you, Ari." Ari smiled. He grabbed his jacket, and turned his computer off.

"Let me walk you out, Christina," Ari offered.

"Oh of course you may," Christina said, taking Ari's arm. "Why do wear that jacket? It's so hot here."

"Well, I like to wear it. Perhaps tomorrow we could use our lunch break to get some coffee," Ari replied.

"I would like that. I really would." Ari watched as she walked away to meet her partner. With a sigh, he looked back at the Mossad building. Then he left to prepare for his dinner with his half-sister, Ziva David.

"He asked you to get coffee with him?" Meg asked as they pulled away. "Oh wow, I can't believe it. You have the son of the Director of Mossad falling for you, and it's only your first day. Do you know how many women want him?" Christina looked out the window. She felt like she was walking on air.

"I can't believe it either. I'm not the first person people fall for," Christina said. She only ever fell for one other person. She hadn't seen him since she was 19.

"You're selling yourself short, Christina. You've got it all. Guys are just afraid to ask you out. He's got guts," Meg countered. She sounded so happy. She herself had a boyfriend back in the States. Christina just laughed and watched the scenery pass.

"How are you, Ari?" Ziva asked. Ari just shrugged. There were so many things that he didn't want to tell his little sister. For example, he could never tell her about what happened with Bodnar. He also didn't want to tell her about Christina. No, he wanted to keep that for himself.

"I have the files you're looking for. I guess that you have looked at your assignment," Ziva explained. Ari took the file. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He needed this to know what he was up against, just in case. Anything could go wrong with the assignment.

"Yes I have. I read it this afternoon. Thank you, Ziva. Now, shall we order?" Ari replied.

Christina had to figure out what to wear the next day. There were so many choices, and she wanted to make the best impression with Ari. She held a sundress against her. That would work. She smiled. She was so happy that she just couldn't explain it. She began her search to find the necklace her real mother gave her.

Ari couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind at the moment. He was lying to everyone. His mother was dead, killed by his own father, most likely. He had become a doctor for his father. He had done everything to seek Eli's approval. It was thrown in the wind, though, just as everything. His life was going to change when he went to the States as a terrorist. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew it would, just as he knew he loved Christina. He stared at the bedroom ceiling, listening to fan. He was tired, but couldn't keep his eyes closed. He decided to get a shower, and wash away everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina walked into work, a cup of tea in hand. She had taken a taxi to work, as Meg was coming in a bit later. She saw Ari in the main lobby, and began making sure her hair was okay. She felt like a teenage girl around him. Ari walked towards her. "Good morning, Christina," Ari welcomed with a smile.

"Hello Ari," Christina welcomed back. Her heart was racing.

"You are looking stunning," Ari commented. Christina smiled. "I have to go speak with my father. I will see at lunch."

"I will send you out soon, my son, though only for a while. You must not mess this up," Eli explained to his son. Ari nodded, only half listening. He never wanted to join Mossad. He never wanted to be involved with his father's life. He only said yes to destroy the man who destroyed him before he was even born.

"I shall not, Father. You have my word," Ari lied. He had his own plans. He didn't care who got hurt in the process. Didn't he? A small thought echoed in the back of his mind.

"I am glad. Christina is a pretty woman, as I can see you have already taken note of," Eli said. Ari wanted out of the room now. He was tired of the strained attempts at conversing like father and son. He was tired of his father trying to pry his way into his life.

"It is none of your business, Father. What I feel is my own business, which you have no part in," Ari told the man.

"You push me away, my son. I do not understand why," Eli said.

"You do not understand, for you do not see. Father, I do not wish to fight. Must we here, of all places?" Eli sat at his desk, staring out the window.

"I suppose it is not the place for this. You have always been your own person, my son. I shall not push harder than what you are not willing to comply with. You leave in two weeks," Eli agreed. "You may go now."

Lunch wouldn't come soon enough for Christina. She kept watching the clock, just waiting for Ari to come. She almost jumped when Ari opened the door. "Are you ready, Christina?" he asked kindly. Christina stood and grabbed her purse. "Let us go, then." He took her by the arm and off they went.

"I'm really glad you asked me out, Ari," Christina commented. "I'll be honest with you. I haven't been with anyone since I worked with the CIA." Ari looked at her.

"I did not know that. I am glad, though, that you said yes. Few beautiful women ever truly capture my attention, you know," Ari said. He was subtle. Christina liked that.

"Why, thank you Ari. Meg was shocked that you asked me." Ari laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I would not be if I were her. I know a good place for coffee just down the street. I will be going to the United States in a few days on an assignment. I shall not be gone long, though," Ari explained. "I hope to have you waiting for me. I have not met one such as you, Christina."

"You must say that to a lot of women, though," Christina responded. The sun was shining, reflecting in Ari's eyes. She couldn't help but hope that he meant it, that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"I have not, Christina. I mean what I say to people. There is something about you that I just cannot shake from my mind. Will you be waiting for me when I return?" Ari explained. He pushed back her hair, and she felt so helpless.

"I guess I will," she whispered. "I guess I will." Ari smiled.

"I am glad. Come now, let us enjoy the hour we have," Ari said. "I want you to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. I want to spend what time I can with you before I leave. You interest me."

"I'm not really doing anything, so I will definitely join you," Christina told him. She had fallen hard.

Ari watched as Christina walked back to her office. The smell of her perfume still lingered in the hall. He was going to make sure that the next night would be perfect, if only for her sake. He had learned a lot about her already. She was raised in California. She liked to surf, and relax in the sun. She loved to play guitar, and was once a lead in a local musical. Ari was fascinated by the woman, charmed by her in every way.

Ari turned into his office. He felt alive for once with Christina. He opened a desk drawer. It was time to read about Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"So it went well then?" Meg asked before Christina could even put her things down. Christina let herself smile. She had found something she wanted to cherish. Something still told her to watch herself though. Something just didn't seem completely right. Christina just ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin this.

"It went well enough that he really wants to be with me," Christina answered, her head completely in the clouds. This was the beginning of something. She let her guard down just enough to let this man in, and prayed it didn't become the worst decision. "He wants to have dinner with me tomorrow."

"OK, you've done it. You captured the heart of a man no one else has dared to love in one day. You deserve a pat on the back," Meg joked. Something made Christina think that maybe Meg was right. Maybe Ari did feel something, and maybe it was the first time for him. She only wished she could say the same. "You better not let him go. He's something else."

"I don't plan to break his heart. Don't you worry yourself," Christina assured. She meant every last word, too.

**A/N: Glad you all are enjoying this! I will update a few times a day. I write so much that it would just make sense. Also working on a what if kind of thing with this. Also working on the third book in the Parker Series, so watch for that after I finish with Shattered Hearts. Keep leaving reviews. It puts a smile on my face to feel like people actually are reading. I write for the joy of others, and because I just really enjoy it. Like I'll type late at night just because I'm addicted to what I'm doing kind of enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ari opened the door to his apartment. He had stayed at work late. He was in love. He knew it, too. He felt something for once. Then he looked her records up. He was going to regret this at one point, but he didn't care. No one was going to ruin this for him. He couldn't let that happen. No, he wasn't going to let anything ruin what he was starting. He saw his friend, Greg Correr, sitting at his kitchen table. "Why are you here?" he asked. Greg was one of Bodnar's men. He knew it went higher than that though. He also worked for some lawyer back in the US.

"Hello, Haswari. It's good to see you, seeing as it has been a while," Greg welcomed. Ari sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to deal with this late.

"If Bodnar sent you, Greg, then leave now. I told him no, and I meant it," Ari told the man. Greg laughed.

"He says you may have found someone. Has the bad boy really met his match?" he teased. Ari wanted to punch him. He could do it, though. He could punch him in the right way to kill him. Still, he held himself back. He was at least somewhat better than that. He grabbed himself a drink.

"If I have, what would it have to do with you? You are in deep, my friend. It will be the death of you," Ari hypothesized.

"I have the feeling that you'll fail at whatever you plan to do, Haswari. You live in that head of yours. Joining someone else who wants your father dead is a smart idea," Greg said. Ari felt in his heart that maybe he was right, that he would fail. At the same time, he refused to give in to Bodnar.

"I will not join him," Ari stood his ground. Greg wasn't going to let it be, though.

"You're the one making the mistake. At least join me, my friend. I'm assured a win in this," Greg insisted. Ari wasn't going to cave.

"No," he said bluntly. "I will see my plan through to the end, no matter what lies before me." Greg stood.

"That's your loss then. I'll be in touch," Greg finally said. He turned to leave.

"I may be the one standing alone, but at least I will bear the consequences by myself rather than sharing it. Others do not need to feel the pain that we will feel," Ari said just before Greg walked out. He had at least some conscience.

Christina couldn't help but wonder about Ari. She couldn't help but feel that something was just a little bit off. He was so distant, not wanting to talk about him. Still, the afternoon was magical. It felt so good, if only in that moment. She couldn't get him out of her mind, and her smile wouldn't go away. She wanted him so badly. Meg was fast asleep in the next room. She had said during dinner that Ari actually lived in the apartment building next to theirs. Christina put her dress on and snuck outside. She remembered all the times she'd sneak outside growing up to get away from it all. She walked to the park across from where she was staying and sat on the top of the hill. The musty air hinted at a coming rain. Christina didn't care. She felt as though she needed to be here.

Ari decided to take a walk after Greg left. There was so much on his mind. He needed to escape it all. He walked to the park he always went to when he needed to get away, and saw a figure on the hill. He smiled, walking towards her. Thunder began to rumble. Rain started to pour. Ari just ignored it.

Christina stood to avoid getting her dress muddy. She turned around and saw a man. She knew it was Ari. Rain enveloped her, soaking her to the bone. Still, she felt the need to stay right where she was. "What do we call this?" Ari asked. Christina smiled. She didn't know the answer. She didn't care. He walked right up to her. "You look stunning even in the rain," he whispered. The moment was breathtaking, almost like one of the sappy love movies Meg loved to watch.

"You look just as handsome," she whispered back. She put her guard down, let him in. She let herself feel. She let herself live in the moment. She let herself love for once in her life without thinking. She leaned in, just inches away from this mysterious man. He leaned closer. She closed her eyes. Then he kissed her. The world dissolved like a watercolor, and the rain seemed to fade into nothing. Christina pressed herself closer. She was alive. He was there. This wasn't a dream. The rain only made it more magical, a fairy tale waiting to unfold. She needed to be close. She needed to feel. She let herself. She had to.

**A/N: I just thought I'd say I'm posting as soon as I finish a chapter. I'll only be able to post for a while longer before taking a break, don't ask why, so I'm trying to get as much in as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning flowed through the window. Was last a dream? Christina felt someone next to her. No, last night had happened. She rested her head on Ari's bare chest. Meg was going to wonder what happened, but Christina didn't care. It'd been too long since she let her heart lead, since she loved. Meg knew that. "Good morning, beautiful," Ari whispered into Christina's ear with a kiss. Christina smiled, listening to his heart beat.

Ari hadn't felt this way before. He hadn't fully felt alive until the night before. There she was, an angel in love with a monster. He wouldn't tell her about who he was. He knew what he felt. It was a precious thing. He wasn't going to ruin it. "I wish we didn't have to move," Christina said. Ari wished the same. He didn't want the moment to end. Still, the weekend was only a day away. Then Christina could be his. Just his.

"We only have today, and then we will not have to move," Ari whispered. He loved the smell of vanilla perfume in her hair. "I promise you now that I will treat you like a queen." Christina looked up at him. She was beautiful right there without any makeup on.

"Good. I don't want to get hurt. I have to go. Meg will be asking questions," Christina said. Ari kissed her one more time before letting her get up. He needed a shower. He remembered that he had a morning meeting with his sister. He watched as Christina slipped into her dress again. She was so perfect, so pure. How could she love one about to betray his country? He reluctantly left the comfort of his bed.

Christina slowly opened the door to the apartment she shared with Meg. She was walking on air, her thoughts stuck on the night before. She almost couldn't believe it happened. Meg sat at the table with a cup of coffee. "Where in the world did you go?" she questioned. Christina froze. Of all the things she wanted to talk about, last night was not one of them.

"Don't ask, don't tell," Christina told her friend. Ari was her little secret and she planned to keep it that way. "I'm going to get dressed." Meg stopped her. "I'm not telling you, Meg."

"You saw Ari last night, didn't you?" Meg questioned. Sometimes Christina really hated when Meg was right.

"It's none of your business," Christina said, pushing past her.

Ziva watched her brother. His focus was elsewhere, and Ziva could see it. What was her older brother up to now? "Ari, what is going on?" she questioned. She took another sip of her coffee. Finally Ari looked at her.

"Nothing is going on," Ari assured. Ziva didn't believe him.

"Was what I gave you of use?" Her brother leaned back and nodded. "I know something is going on. You seem distant, and more than usual." Ari sighed.

"It is nothing, little sister. You ask too many questions," Ari said. He was certainly hiding something.

"Have you met someone?" Ziva asked. Her brother tried to hide a smile. "I'll let you be then. Try to keep focused on your mission. Father wants you to do this right," she told him. She had never seen her brother really fall for someone. She wasn't going to bother with it.

The day didn't pass quick enough. Ari kept his gaze towards Christina and Meg's office the entire time. He truly was in love. He wanted to see Christina again. This was going to be the one thing he got right. After years of being the one to ruin others, he was going to do some good. He was going to treat this woman like a queen, and he was going to make sure she knew how he felt. He wanted the best for her. Finally the work day ended, and Christina slipped him a note telling him when she'd be at his place. Ari began to fix up his apartment, wanting only to impress her. He was going to make sure she enjoyed every last second they were together. He then noticed the package on the table. It was just another reminder of the mission coming up. Why did he have to be reminded? Couldn't he just enjoy a weekend with the woman he was madly in love with?

-Two weeks later-

Ari walked off the plane. Christina had kissed him goodbye before he left. They were officially together now, and that was the way Ari wanted it. He was hers, and she was his. He looked around. He had a smallpox virus to get. He also knew just how to get it. Qassam, a terrorist, had just been killed. It was time to begin his plan. He looked outside. A butterfly fluttered past the windows in the airport. Chills went down Ari's spine. He hated butterflies. It was one of his faults, he supposed. He slung his bag onto his shoulder and walked on. He had work to do.

**A/N: I just want to thank all those who are reading this and leaving reviews. I appreciate every last one, and can't wait to get more. Keep on reading. I actually had to rewatch Bete Noire (Season 1) again to begin writing this. It's all for you guys! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ari tried to keep himself quiet as he lay in the body bag. His gun was close to his chest. He would have been much more comfortable in his leather jacket. He would remember that if he had to do this again. He felt the zipper being pulled down and began preparing. First part of the plan was to take hostages. He knew what he needed. He stared the black ME's assistant, putting a finger up for silence. He heard an older man rambling. He recognized an accent. He hoped this would be quick.

Christina already missed Ari. He had told her he wouldn't be able to call until he returned. She looked over at Meg. Meg wasn't surprised when Christina finally told her about Ari. The two had decided that work wouldn't get between them. Eli David knew of Christina and Ari as well. She was trying to enjoy a nice dinner, but Ari was stuck on her mind. Something just didn't feel right.

Ari watched as a woman walked to the door of autopsy. She was good looking. No, he was with Christina. Still, how would she find out if he was only thinking? His thoughts began to argue. He needed to focus. There was no room to mess this up. Focus. He saw the woman's gun. This wasn't a forensic scientist, nor was she Goth. They were trying to trick him. That wasn't going to work. He opened the door.

Eli sat pondering his son. He was so distant. What had he done wrong as a father? Okay, he had messed up a lot. Still, did he deserve this? Perhaps he did, after all. He did kill Ari's mother. He had raised Ari to be a mole. Nothing was going as Eli wanted. One child was dead, and the other two were bred killers. Where did he go wrong?

Christina crawled into bed. It was strange to suddenly have the other side empty. She had gotten so used to Ari being right there. She rubbed her thumb on the pillow next to her. Was she making the best choice? She sighed. Her gut told her not to trust Ari, but she couldn't hold herself back. She needed Ari. He was everything she wanted, or at least she thought. She listened to some Simon and Garfunkel on her iPod, trying to find sleep.

Ari watched as Kate and Dr. Mallard worked on Gerald. The thrill of the shoot still lingered. It almost sickened him, knowing he enjoyed the pain. What was he becoming? He had to get the smallpox soon. He was running out of valuable time.

**A/N: Yes, this prequel series is full of short stories. There will be a good amount of them, though, so do not worry. **


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs walked into autopsy. He was a bit older than Ari would have guessed. Kate and Ducky were gagged and hidden. He noticed the blue eyes, Christina's eyes. He would make sure not to kill Gibbs. No, he wouldn't kill him, but he would shoot him. The whole time he thought only of Christina. What would she think? What would she say? What was she doing at that moment?

Christina suddenly woke up. She didn't understand why she did. For some reason her heart was racing. She couldn't remember a nightmare, so she ignored it. Still, something didn't seem right. She looked at her phone. Ari had texted her. He would be home the next day. Good, she thought. She wanted to see him. She needed him.

Greg was wide awake. He had to get Ari on his side, no matter what it took. Parsons needed Greg to get Ari on their side. He lit a cigarette. Then he began to think of how to convince Ari that this was the right choice.

Ari stepped off the plane, and the first thing he saw was Christina standing and smiling. It was good to be home. He smiled. The job hadn't gone exactly how he wanted. Gibbs was to blame. He'd think about that later, though. Now he wanted to spend time with the love of his life. It was time to play the game, acting as though nothing had happened, acting as though the last day was a dream. It was time to be Ari, the man who had it all, had the girl of his dreams. It was time to set aside the killer, the rogue agent, the undercover terrorist. It was time to be the man he wanted to be with every ounce of his being.


End file.
